Dear My Precious Friend
|song= Dear my precious friend |image= Dear My Precious Friend.png |imgsize= 200px |kanji= |english= |performer=I♥B |attribute= |available= After Creation Chapter 7 Part 3 }} Videos Song = Lyrics |-| Short Ver. = - Kanji = Noah, Rabi, Li Chaoyang, Leon, Lucas 遠ざかる　町並みが　小さく　見えていたよ この町を　振り返る　ことなど　ないくせにね かけがえのなかった　仲間もいつしか 懐かしい記憶に変わった 思い出せる　君の涙　色 勇気が欲しかった 「さよなら」そして僕らはそれぞれの道を行く ひとひら舞い落ちていく花びら 会えなくなることの意味 気づくのはもう少し 後のことになったけれど Dear my precious friend また会えるよね Dear my precious friend Source - English = Noah, Rabi, Li Chaoyang, Leon, Lucas This faraway town looks a lot smaller than I remember Even though I don’t make a habit of looking back at this place These irreplaceable friends will also Become nothing but fond memories one day The color of your tears come to mind I wish I had courage back then Farewell, and so we will each walk our own paths A single petal flutters away I never realized what it meant Not to see someone anymore Until now Dear my precious friend I hope that we can meet again someday Dear my precious friend Source }} |-| Full Ver. = - Kanji = Noah, Rabi, Li Chaoyang, Leon, Lucas, Noah&Leon&Li Chaoyang 遠ざかる　町並みが　小さく　見えていたよ この町を　振り返る　ことなど　ないくせにね かけがえのなかった　仲間もいつしか 懐かしい記憶に変わった 思い出せる　君の涙　色 勇気が欲しかった 「さよなら」そして僕らはそれぞれの道を行く ひとひら舞い落ちていく花びら 会えなくなることの意味 気づくのはもう少し 後のことになったけれど Dear my precious friend 教室の　窓越しに　見えてた　茜の空 その先を　知りたくて　僕らは　焦っていた すぐそばにあった　大切なものを 友情って今なら呼べたね 出会えたこと奇跡のようにね 今でも思うんだ 「それじゃあ」そして僕らはそれぞれの道を行く ひとひら舞い落ちていく花びら 今でも眼を閉じたならまぶたにさ浮かぶんだ みんなの声とその笑顔　いつまでも 出会えたこと奇跡のようにね 今でも思うんだ　今でも思うよ 「さよなら」そして僕らはそれぞれの道を行く ひとひら舞い落ちていく花びら 会えなくなることの意味 気づくのはもうすこし あとのことになったけれど Dear my precious friend また会えるよね Dear my precious friend Source - English = Noah, Rabi, Li Chaoyang, Leon, Lucas, Noah&Leon&Li Chaoyang The streets of this faraway city seemed so small Though I don’t really look back at this place Even those irreplaceable friends, before I noticed Became just precious memories I remember the colour of your tears I wish I had courage back then “Farewell” And then we will each walk our own paths A single petal is fluttering down It’ll take a while for us to realize What it means not to see each other anymore It’s a little late now, but Dear my precious friend The orange sky we saw through the classroom’s window We were in a hurry to know what came after it The important thing that was right next to us, We now call it “friendship” Our meeting was like a miracle I still think about it “Well then…” And then we will each walk our own paths A single petal is fluttering down Even now when I close my eyes, it comes to my mind Everyone’s voice and their smiles, always Our meeting was like a miracle I still think about it, I still remember it Farewell, and so we will each walk our own paths A single petal flutters away I never realized what it meant Not to see someone anymore Until now Dear my precious friend We’ll meet again, right? Dear my precious friend Source }} Score rewards Easy= |-| Normal= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|5 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|218 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 6,000 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 6,000 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 6,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Hard= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|7 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|292 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 10,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Expert= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|9 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|500 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 20,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 35,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 35,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 Category:Songs Category:I♥B Category:Regular Song Category:Lucas Category:Li Chaoyang Category:Leon Category:Rabi Category:Noah